Kiawe's Turtonator
Kiawe |ability = Shell Armor (not yet activated) |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |location = With Kiawe }}This Turtonator is a / -type Pokémon owned by Kiawe. Personality Kiawe describes his Turtonator as a strong and trusted Pokémon. Turtonator is very loyal to Kiawe. Kiawe states that despite his fearsome appearance, he is a gentle giant and is often nervous around most people. Turtonator is compassionate and is friendly towards those he considers his friends, especially his Trainers friends Pokémon as he is great friends with them, by letting him play on his shell. While being allies with Marowak, they see each other as rivals, since Marowak wants to best Turtonator in battle after being defeated by him. Biography Prior to his debut, Turtonator was in a middle a battle against Crawdaunt, but lost multiple times. Kiawe and his Charizard, who had been observing Turtonator decided to help him. After the training finally paid off, such as unleashing an explosion from his spike to counter his opponents when they touches it, finally defeated Crawdaunt, Turtonator gained a sense of trust towards humans like Kiawe, thus chose him as his trainer. SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! Kiawe used Turtonator to battle Akala Island's Kahuna,SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Olivia. After Kiawe won the battle, Olivia hugged Turtonator. Turtonator liked Olivia, despite normally being nervous around strangers.SM031: The Island Whisperer! At one point he was crowned in the Wela Volcano Festival by Olivia to become stronger. Kiawe sent Turtonator to battle three Team Skull Grunts. The grunts' Yungoos and Zubat went to use Bite and Leech Life on Turtonator, whose spikes exploded with Shell Trap and hit the Pokémon. To finish them off, Kiawe triggered his Z-Ring and had Turtonator fire Inferno Overdrive, which defeated all of Team Skull's Pokémon, forcing the grunts to retreat.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! While Kiawe was describing the power of Z-Ring, the group remembered Kiawe's Turtonator executing Inferno Overdrive.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Turtonator, along with his trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Kiawe had Turtonator lead the ranch's Pokémon into the stables and even practiced with Turtonator during the night. The next day, per Harry's request, Kiawe had Turtonator battle Ash's Pikachu. Kiawe and Turtonator spent a day on the beach with Kiawe's classmates. Kiawe tended to Turtonator before he was called by Ash and Sophocles.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Kiawe participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race with Turtonator. However, Turtonator was too heavy for Kiawe, who had to pull him in a cart. Kiawe yelled out that they were not fit for the race and even if the race was already over, Kiawe exclaimed he and Turtonator would never give up.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Turtonator watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Kiawe had Turtonator use Flamethrower to train Pikachu, who demonstrated to Rockruff how to dodge. Turtonator repeated the attack, which Rockruff nearly dodged, causing his tail to be lit on fire and to cool down in the sea.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Kiawe was training with Ash, using Turtonator against his Pikachu. The next day, Kiawe sent his Turtonator against Ash's Rockruff (as the latter was trying to search for Electrium Z). Once Ash asked Rotom if it found the Electrium Z, Kiawe was outraged and even had Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive on Ash. Rotom stopped Turtonator's attack and decided to explain everything.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Turtonator was training against Ash's Litten, who tried using Fire Fang move. Since Litten failed, Turtonator demonstrated using Flamethrower move. Litten invoked his flames and used Fire Fang, but tripped over a can. Suddenly, the group found a Sandygast, whose shovel was accidentally knocked out in the ocean. To calm Sandygast down, Ash placed Rotom on top of its head. Sandygast was enraged and evolved into a Palossand, then "devoured" Ash and Litten. Kiawe's classmates arrived in time to rescue Ash and Litten. While Popplio and Pikachu went to find the shovel, Kiawe had Charizard and Turtonator fire Flamethrower on Palossand. The rest, however, helped Snowy use Powder Snow to freeze Palossand, and succeeded. Kiawe was nevertheless proud of Turtonator and Charizard, who made great effort.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Kiawe had Turtonator join his team in a Pokébase match. Turtonator stood behind Ash and was the Catcher. Ash failed to hit the ball with his baseball bat three times in a row, a ball Turtonator caught. Later, when Ash was running to the base, Turtonator stopped him and his spikes exploded, preventing Ash from winning.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! During the camping trip, Ash and Kiawe had their Pikachu and Turtonator battle against each other. Pikachu used Quick Attack, but Turtonator blocked it with his back.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! As the class had to exchange Pokémon, Kiawe traded his Turtonator with Lana's Popplio. At Lana's house, Turtonator was overwhelmed by Harper and Sarah, who stared at him and were very thrilled to have a different Pokémon in their house. The next day, Harper and Sarah were jumping on Turtonator, and accidentally stepped on a spike. The spike exploded, leaving them burnt, but nevertheless excited. To help out, Lana and the sisters started brushing Turtonator's back, which he enjoyed. The following day, Lana returned Turtonator to Kiawe, who noted how its back was actually clean.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Some Tauros were rampaging at the Pokémon School, so Kiawe had Turtonator and Charizard stop them until Olivia calmed them down. Olivia greeted Kiawe and Turtonator, and noted how they both grew up, and how Turtonator even resembled Kiawe. Turtonator was present at the Wela Volcano Festival, where he battled an Alolan Marowak, who stole the crown. Despite Turtonator's best efforts, he was defeated by Marowak. After he recovered at the Pokémon Center, he and Kiawe trained with Ash's help then the next day he battle Marowak again. This time, he defeated Marowak with a newly learned Shell Smash with his Dragon Tail and finished him off with his Z-Move. After he was defeated, Turtonator was happy when Marowak asked to come along, having a new friend and teammate. Turtonator was present for a photo which the hikers Kiawe meet photo bombed all the photo's Rotom takes.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Turtonator later went with Kiawe's other Pokémon to Kanto. He battled Brock's Steelix, and used Inferno Overdrive when Brock turned it into Mega Steelix. Turtonator attempted to use Dragon Tail to deflect Stone Edge, but failed and fainted. He apologized to Kiawe for losing before being headbutted by Marowak for the loss. SM043: When Regions Collide! Turtonator was later used in Ultra Deep Sea to battle alongside Marowak, against Lusamine's Salazzle while rescuing Lusamine.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! During the battle, Turtonator defeated Salazzle with his Inferno Overdrive. But even though he looked like they successfully defeated it, Nihilego made it stand back up again. The battle ended with Ash and Pikachu defeating Nihilego with the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move, which sets all of Lusamine's Pokémon free. Turtnoator and Marowak intended on attacking Salazzle further, but they were immediately halted by their trainer.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Turtonator later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Turtonator helped Kiawe and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home!And in the process he meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Turtonator was later sent out to help protect Kiawe's farm from being bulldozed by Viren and his underlings. He was eventually knocked out when it protected Mimo from Electivire's incoming Thunder attack.SM070: The Young Flame Strikes Back! At some point during the Alola crisis, Turtonator helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! While at the beach with his friends, Turtonator befriends a messy-haired Eevee, who was later nicknamed Sandy and would join their group of friends as one of Lana's Pokémon, that came from across the sea. Turtonator plays with his new friend until it was time for him and Marowak to go back to Kiawe with their friends as they also needed to return to their trainers.Where is Eevee Going? Upon at arriving at Poni Island, Turtonator was in a battle along with Marowak against Ash's Pikachu and Torracat, but was caught by Tapu Fini, along with the others, but luckily was free thanks to Kiawe.SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! When Mallow was working at Forest Pokémon Café to help Oranguru serve hungry Pokémon, Turtonator and Marowak both helped Kiawe as extra chef in Aina's Kitchen. Due to the countless customers who had come to dine, all three of them were worn out as a result when Mallow returned. Also, Turtonator and Marowak with their friends were excited that their Trainers all have Z-Rings.SM121: A Recipe for Success! At Lillie's Mansion, Turtonator and his friends were training for Alola Leauge.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! During the Alola League, Turtonator was used in a Battle Royal during the first round and one of 16 competitors to move to the finals.SM129: Battle Royal 151 Turtonator was used in the Semi-Finals where it was able to won against Gladion's Lycanroc but lost to Gladion's Silvally which cause Kiawe to lose the League.SM135: The Final Four!SM136: Getting Down to The Ire! At some point during the Ultra Beast crisis, Turtonator helped join everyone to defeated one of the Guzzlord at the Manalo Conference. SM140: Z-Move Showdown! Known moves Using Shell Trap Kiawe Turtonator Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower Kiawe Turtonator Dragon Tail.png Using Dragon Tail Kiawe Turtonator Shell Smash.png Using Shell Smash Kiawe Turtonator Focus Blast.png Using Focus Blast |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Kiawe Turtonator Inferno Overdrive.png Using Inferno Overdrive | Shell Trap; fire; SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Inferno Overdrive; fire; SM001: Alola to New Adventure! @ This is a Z-Move Flamethrower; fire; SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Dragon Tail; dragon; SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Shell Smash; normal; SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Focus Blast; fighting; SM135: The Final Four! }} Improvised moves *Super Pokémon Fireworks Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanese) *Marc Thompson (English) Trivia * Turtonator is the only -type Pokémon belonging to a main character to not have an evolutionary family. Gallery Using Flamethrower to help make Super Pokémon Fireworks Brionne, Dusk Lycanroc, & Turtonator.png Turtonator, Brionne, and Lycanroc about to use their Z-Moves Alola Pokemon.png Turtonator and Marowak with their friends, Tsareena, Shaymin, Snowy, Sandy, Primarina, Pikachu and Togedemaru Ultra Guardians Pokémon 2.jpeg Turtonator and Marowak with their friends as members of the Ultra Guardians SM142 7.png Turtonator, Charizard and Marowak with their friends watch Ash's Exhibition Match. }} References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon